winxclubworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Krystal
'Princess Krystal '''is the Princess of Linphea , Flora's realm. She is first introduced in "Return To Alfea", where she is revelaed to be an old friend of Helia. It is unknown is she will be an ordinary Linphea's fairy or a guardian fairy as Flora is already Linphea 's guardian fairy. Series Pre-Series She and Helia have known each other since they were children, making them childhood friends. She seems to know Diaspro well, though it's unknown if they ever were friends or did Krystal just know about her and Sky's past engagement plans. Season 5 She is a freshman student at Alfea in this season. She noticed Helia at Alfea 's yard. Surprisingly, Helia introduced Flora as a "friend" of him to her. Krystal drags Helia away, telling him that they needed to catch up. This concerns Flora. Later on, Helia gets hurt by an attack of the Trix, but Krystal heals him with her magic. Despite being a possible rival for her, Flora shows kindness and respect to her as she does all other fairies. Also, she agreed to heal Sky's memory when asked by Flora, but failed as there was a barrier "something Sky doesn't want to remember" which is presumably the bad luck bestowed by the necklace he lost. In another attempt to bring back Sky's memories, she brings Diaspro in hopes that will bring Sky's memories back. This upsets Bloom and Stella . She is later seen during the school dance. And at the annual Wind Riders competion, she was seen with Roxy and Mirta. Then she's seen at Domino 's palace with her mother, discuss about the way of defeating Tritannus. Appearance Civilian She has lavender hair and green eyes. She wears a light green dress that goes over her left shoulder. On the dress there is an indigo flower on the edge of the dress on the left. She wears gold bracelets on her left arm and a green vine on her upper right arm. She wears her hair in a very low and loose ponytail held together by indigo flowers and she wears another on over her left ear. She wears white socks with teal heels. Royal Dress ''Coming soon... Powers and Abilities She has healing power and uses it to heal Helia after he was attacked by Darcy. She's from Flora's home planet, Linphea, so it's unknown if she has nature powers like Flora or not. *Healix Awake: Used to heal Helia after he was attacked by Darcy. However it was unable to restore Sky's memories, because the Pendant of Eraklyon blocked the healing power. Since she is from planet Linphea, Krystal has special effect - the colorful flowers - come out when she uses her powers, like Flora, although they aren't as colorful as Flora's and Flora seems to have more of this, it may be because of Flora's strength, experience and transformation level. Gallery Princess Crystal Healing Helia.png Linphea (2).jpg Krystal and Flora.jpg krystalhelia.jpg Princess Crystal Flirting.png krystal full outfit.jpg Princess Crystal.png krystal healing sky.jpg|Krystal trying to heal Sky Flora_and_Princess_Crystal.png Category:Characters